Promise Rings and Drunken Interruptions
by greencaterpillar
Summary: "It's a promise to treat you the way you should be treated, which is like a Queen…, and it's a promise that I'll love you forever." Santana gives Brittany a promise ring.


**A/N: Kind of a REALLY early Christmas-y one-shot. :) Although it really has nothing to do with Christmas...so...yeah.**

* * *

**xXx**

This Christmas, Santana Lopez had a plan. Yep. A plan…, and it wasn't to help her mom bake gingerbread men by the dozens and decorate them with white icing and chocolate raisins, she'd done that last year and ate so much she literally couldn't move from the couch for an hour. That wasn't her plan. She also wasn't going to help her papa clean the garage like he did _every _Christmas. Because holidays are meant to be fun, and shifting old decorations and boxes of greasy car parts was not fun in any sense of the word.

Her plan had started forming the night before, when she had slid under her cold sheets and turned out the light. But it wasn't until that next morning when her mom basically force fed her chocolate pancakes with cream for breakfast, did her plan actually become a serious thought. Santana blamed the sugar. It made her shifty and energetic. Her thoughts just wouldn't stop.

So she had a plan. And that plan involved rings, not wedding rings or anything like that, well kind of. Just not the _wedding _kind, because dude, she was still in high school and so not ready for that kind of commitment. But it did involve rings.

Promise rings.

Yeah. It was cheesy and completely lame, except it was worth something. Not the rings, they were like two dollars and Santana had got them at the local grocery store when she and her mom had gone shopping for a late night snack, a couple of nights ago. So really they were worth hardly anything. But the meaning behind them was worth something, _everything_.

She hadn't even thought of her plan when she had grabbed them from the wire rack near the checkout, it wasn't until her mom asked her about them did she even wonder why she had grabbed them, why she had brought two plastic rings meant for children ages six and under. It was because of Brittany.

They were dating. For a while now, and people knew about them. Which at first was something Santana thought would turn out badly, but really, after Finn's clumsy outing of her and then nosy prying when her tried to fix his mistake. Things gradually got better. The Glee club accepted her with open arms, not that she doubted any of them wouldn't, but her surprise was still written all over her face when everyone basically shrugged and said 'we knew'.

So much for being sneaky! Although in retrospect she was probably worse than Brittany with her leers and not-so-subtle comments.

_I've gotta gay…, go, I've got to go!_

Yeah, that wasn't her best moment.

And what the hell had she been thinking with the whole Karofsky thing? He was a nice enough guy, when you got past the Kurt bullying scenarios, but still…, she couldn't have been _more_ obvious. Date a gay guy, that'll make you look straight!

So, things were going pretty good. She'd hold Brittany's hand at school and kiss her in the hallways. No one battered an eyelid, well occasionally Jew-fro. But that was more freaky than offending. He was a little perv-y and at one point even shoved a video camera in their faces. Santana was all for second chances but he ended up with a black eye when Snixx came out to play.

She was happy, being with Brittany, being her _girlfriend_.

So when her plan started forming and she ate too much sugar, that was it, she was going to become some fucking cheesy cartoon character and get all mushy.

Stage one of her plan. Go to Quinn's house, she was having a glee club get together to celebrate the Christmas holidays. Quinn's mom was out of town so the house was parent free, Santana had been invited via text and when she didn't reply Quinn had called, begged her to come and then hung up. There was mention of liquor also, so naturally Santana was going to go.

Free beer was free beer.

And anyway, it'd be perfect for the rest of her plan. Which was basically give Brittany the promise ring in private, and make sure no one but her sees how mushy and soft she actually was. Because she _wasn't_ a softie, well only around Brittany, but even Quinn; the ice Queen, was a softie around Brittany. They were both soft serve ice creams.

Although it was hard to be anything but nice to Brittany, everyone was like it, Brittany brought out the best in people.

"Would you like more chocolate milk, honey?" Her mom walked into the living room with a dish cloth hanging over her arm as she sing-songed the question; it was warm in the living room. Her papa had lit the fire place earlier that evening. So the room was toasty. He was forever coming back in and poking it with the fire-poker, making sure the flames stayed strong and licked at the wood.

The dish cloth was thrown on her face and she blinked against the thin fabric, she was on the couch lying on her back. Her empty mug of hot chocolate sat of the floor, pushed against the bottom of the sofa. She had finished it a while ago, yet the warm feeling in her stomach was still around. It made her tired. So tired that she didn't even pull the small towel from her face, it was damp, which was kind of gross because that meant her mom had been drying the dishes, and Santana really didn't want the germs from the cloth all over her face.

"It's snowing outside again, looks lovely." Her mom again sing-songed, she loved the holidays. Santana only sometimes enjoyed her enthusiasm.

And right now, with a wet dish cloth on her face, she wasn't enjoying any part of it.

"Great," She drawled out, with so much sarcasm a fish could have picked up on it. Maybe even Finn. "Let's go make snow angels." She faked excitement and the dish cloth was lifted from her face, her mom stared down at her with a smile.

"Get up or you'll be late for Quinn's get together," She hummed, not completely, that'd be weird and hard to understand. But her tone sounded light. "You're still going aren't you?"

She was, because free beer is free beer and she _really _wanted to give Brittany the promise ring. So she nodded. Her mom slapped her lightly with the towel and it covered her face again before flying off, she let out an annoyed chuckled.

"That's gross," Without saying anything more she heaved herself off the couch, her stomach was full of hot chocolate and she felt sluggish from lying down for so long. Her mom just smiled kindly and folded the dish cloth limply in her hands before she walked back into the kitchen. Apparently her offer of more hot chocolate went with her, although Santana didn't mind.

It was six o'clock and she had told Quinn she would be there by five thirty to help with the food and drinks, so she was already half an hour late. Shuffling out the warm living room and leaving her empty mug by the couch Santana went upstairs, it was colder, like freezing cold. The stairs felt like ice under her socks. She needed her shoes, and a jacket, and the rings.

Her bedroom door creaked when she pushed it open and cold air smacked into her body, damn, she had left her window open. Shrugging away the fact her room was now an ice cave she hurried over to her bed, it was unmade and covered in clothes. But she was use to the mess so finding her jacket was easy; it was black, thick and short at the waist.

With her jacket on she slipped her shoes over her cold feet, grabbed the rings off her dresser and placed them in her pocket and then marched down stairs.

Her plan was in progress.

* * *

**xXx**

Her car pulled up at the curb across from Quinn's house quickly, the roads were icy and even though she had been careful her tires still lost a bit of traction. They even squeaked piercingly loud, like a truck trying to break when going down a hill. Dramatic arrival aside Santana swiftly stepped out of her car, bitter wind blew her hair the second she did and her breath fogged against the air. She cursed at the sudden change in temperature, before darting across the road and over Quinn's front lawn.

It was getting dark, not pitch black but the sun wasn't up. The sky looked grey.

"Where have you been?" The front door of Quinn's house flew open as the huffing blonde stepped outside. Santana hadn't even made it up the steps yet. "Never mind, I need your help with the food, everyone will be hear at seven and I've hardly got anything for them to eat." She added a little more calmly, Santana shrugged.

Quinn was panicking about food. _Food_.

"What about the alcohol?" She scuffed her shoes on the welcome mat to get off the snow and mud before stepping inside, Quinn's house wasn't as warm as hers, but it was still better than being outside. Her arms crossed her chest and she looked around. The house looked bare. Clean.

"Puck's bringing it," Quinn replied and her hand waved off the question, she darted into the kitchen and Santana followed slowly. "Can you help me chop this fruit?" She pointed to the pile of fruit on the kitchen island and raised one eyebrow.

There was watermelon and oranges, bananas, grapes, apples and even a bruised looking mango. Quinn's kitchen was large, larger than Santana's by a lot. And for a brief moment she just stared at the fruit, Quinn tapped her fingers against the sad looking mango and impatiently tilted her head.

"Santana?"

"Yeah, I guess." She said idly, cutting fruit seemed boring. But Quinn certainly needed help if she was ever going to get it done on time. The party – or 'get together' started at seven after all. "Why are you serving fruit though?"

Fruit was lame.

Quinn shrugged and handed Santana a knife and apple, "I think Finn's bringing dip over and Mercedes said something about tots, so I thought I should have something healthy."

The knife was small and had a reddish handle. Santana squeezed it repeatedly as she placed her apple on one of the many chopping boards laid out. They literally covered the bench. Dip sounded nice though, Santana hadn't been told to bring anything. Maybe she should have anyway. Wasn't that like the polite thing to do? She could have grabbed a plate of her mom's gingerbread cookies and a few bags of Doritos. Yeah, that would have been the polite thing to do. She should have brought something.

"I didn't bring anything." She cut into the apple sideways and looked up at Quinn. The former _Cheerio _was peeling a banana on the other side of the island and glanced up briefly.

"You didn't need to bring anything," She said lightly her eyes again looked up and then she waved the banana at all the other fruit, "You're helping me with this, so you get a free pass." She smiled and it was genuine, with her banana all peeled she put the skin to the side and picked up her own knife. She chopped neatly through the yellow flesh and then paused, "What's Brittany bringing?"

Santana shrugged, she hadn't actually asked. Mainly because she didn't even think to bring anything herself, but also because she was trying to keep a low profile, the thought of the promise rings made her stomach clench nervously. Which was stupid, because they were just plastic and a weird green-y silver coloured kids ring, but the thought of giving Brittany one and wearing the other made her feel tense. In a good way. It was a good tense, the kind that made butterflies come to life in her stomach.

And for Santana Lopez butterflies were a rare occurrence, well, they used to be…before she met Brittany. Now the damn things are _living _in her stomach!

She had texted Brittany that morning, just to confirm that she would still be there. Brittany said she would and also mentioned something about Lord Tubbington eating her sister's pudding, but other than that Santana hadn't really talked or been in contact with her. That thought alone made her miss her instantly. Normally Brittany was glued to her side, but over the Christmas holidays Brittany's Aunt and Uncle would visit. Which usually meant Santana got ridiculously bored without her and ate unhealthy amounts of pumpkin pie to sooth said boredom; her mom even added extra cream on top, so she couldn't even resist.

"Not sure." Her apple halves fell away from each other as she spoke, a small black seed stuck to the knife and Santana wiped it off with her finger. She was careful not to touch the serrated edge, "Probably marshmallows or something."

Quinn hummed her response and looked up sharply when a light knock sounded on her front door, she didn't look panicked, maybe a little shocked. But her face calmed a second later and she placed the knife down, it clinked against the marble bench. "It's only six thirty." She stated, Santana chopped into her apple again and it made a crunching sound.

Quinn left the room to answer the door.

"If it's Puck I wants first dibs on the alcohol!" She didn't need to yell, Quinn would have heard her if she spoke at a normal tone, but she still did. It wasn't like Judy Fabray was home; the house was empty apart from the two of them.

"It's not Puck." Quinn said back, she didn't raise her voice as much. It carried easily into the kitchen.

It kind of made sense that it wasn't Puckerman. He wasn't the type to show up early. Usually he came late, like an hour late and he'd always be half sloshed.

"Who is it then?" Again she yelled, she liked yelling in Quinn's house. It was big and her voice boomed around the large kitchen. A pair of hands snaked around her waist and she jumped at the sudden contact, she dropped the knife noisily onto the wooden chopping board and a soft laugh brushed against her ear.

"It's me silly." Her heart melted back down her throat at the sound of Brittany's voice and she relaxed, it would have been _so _awkward had it of been Quinn.

She let a shaky chuckle leave her throat; it was shaky mainly because she had been startled. But also because she remembered the promise rings that sat in her jacket pocket and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to have little barbs on their legs, it made her nerves jolt around her body and she swallowed heavily.

Brittany's arms squeezed her and then they let go, she stood next to Santana and stared at the apple. Quinn placed a plate of sugar cookies nearby. Brittany must have brought them; they were iced with pink and white icing. Santana smiled at them before turning to fully face Brittany, her startled state had left her and she grinned even wider when she saw Brittany's panda beany.

"Cookies." She stated rather lamely and Brittany smiled back, Santana tweaked the one of the beanies protruding panda ears between her thumb and finger before looking back to the biscuits. "Did your mom bake them?"

Brittany nodded quickly and popped her lips, "My sister also helped, but I got to ice them because that's the best part. Mom got annoyed when I started just eating the frosting from the bowl, but dad was doing it as well." She grinned and it was full of everything, Santana could stare at her forever, she _would_ have stared longer had Quinn not dropped a bunch of grapes.

A curse word left Quinn's lips and she ducked down to grab the rolling grapes, her palms squashed one into the kitchen floor and Santana heard another curse slip over her lips. It was a weird sight seeing Quinn Fabray curse, it felt odd and yet not totally out of place. She picked up the trait from her mom, Santana had heard Judy Fabray swearing once and even she blushed at some of the words.

"Oopsie!" Brittany exclaimed and she literally dropped to her knees, it was done so quickly that Santana actually reached out for her, a part of her thought Brittany might have been falling. Which was stupid but she still swallowed her heart anyway. Her face probably looked strained and awkward. Brittany quickly helped Quinn pick up the grapes, her movements were swift yet controlled and Santana felt out of place for not helping. Although by the time she even thought about getting on her hands and knees Quinn and Brittany were standing up.

"Thanks," Quinn warmly said and Brittany shrugged lightly, her smile seemed to say 'don't mention it'. "I should probably wash these again." Quinn mumbled, she walked over to the sink with the remaining grapes.

Brittany turned back around and Santana again tweaked the panda ear, she couldn't help herself though, she liked the beany on Brittany. And in a weird way it was her way of silently saying that.

* * *

**xXx**

"On three!" Puck laughed, he was drunk. Already. Although it was like ten o'clock so really he had every reason to be drunk. He lifted his shot glass from the bench; the chopping boards were still on it and covered in spilled alcohol. "One…," He loudly said, Santana raised her shot glass quickly and Brittany followed. "Two…," He smirked around his words and this time Quinn grabbed her glass, she wasn't half as drunk as Santana or Brittany or for that matter Puck. But her cheeks were rosy and she was giggling every now and then. "Three! Down 'em!"

Santana tipped the shot quickly and swung her head back, the tequila burned all the way down her throat and she swallowed down her spit. She managed not to gag at the sensation and taste and she covered her mouth with her hand as she pounded the shot glass onto the table. She let a long breath leave her mouth and shook her head.

From beside her Brittany coughed loudly through a laugh, she made a gurgling sound in her throat and Santana patted her back instantly. Brittany held up a hand as if to say she was fine, and let another laugh escape her mouth. She still coughed however and her eyes watered from the strain.

"Breathe…," Santana stated through her own laugh, the alcohol in her system was making everything funny. Not just funny, blurry as well. It was like she was in a cloud. She patted Brittany's back harder and traced her eyes over her face. "Want some water?" She asked when Brittany again gurgled. It was like she was trying to hold back vomit.

She shook her head 'no' and stood up straighter, her fingers wiped at her face and she let another laugh fall over her lips. "I'm good." She rasped out.

Puck was already pouring more shots and Finn was hanging over his shoulder, he watched Brittany with a goofy grin.

"Who wants to do another round?" Puck bellowed to the room, he seriously couldn't speak in a casual tone when drunk. It was either yell or whisper so quietly no one could hear him. From the other room Santana heard Mercedes say something along the lines of 'gunna get into this' or maybe she said 'I'm going to piss' although that seemed less likely, because a second later she was striding into the kitchen with a sullen looking Rachel on her arm.

"Oh, yeah!" Puck whooped when he realized more people were joining, he grabbed two more shot glasses. "Grab 'em!" He laughed and everyone picked up their shot, Rachel held hers out and away from her body like it'd bite her.

"Don't choke, Britt." Santana warned, she laughed it out but the words were seriously stated. Brittany nodded. "Just keep your throat open, and swallow it quickly." She added, Brittany knew how to do a shot, but in her drunken state Santana just wanted to be extra sure. She laughed again for no reason and held her tequila to her lips, the strong smell was bitter. "Go…," She whispered to Brittany and watched as the girl gulped down her shot, once she was sure there'd be no choking she tilted her head back and swallowed her own.

Again it burned her throat although not as bad, it was more a warm tingle than anything. It also didn't taste as strong.

"Oh Barbra!" Rachel crackly choked, her empty shot glass was tossed onto the bench as she bent over. She coughed much like Brittany had, only louder and more pronounced and Mercedes let out a sharp laugh that sounded like a bird. _Hah!_

"Go Rach!" Quinn jeered and Santana pinned her with a quick look, she was drunker than Santana had first thought. Quinn just fist pumped the air lazily which set Brittany off and the two of them high fived. They looked a bit like Finn and Puck doing that.

"God, you guys are dorks!" She couldn't help but laugh at them, Quinn just shrugged and Brittany winked.

Instant butterflies!

From the other side of the bench Puck started pouring more shots, for some reason he had a lime shoved in his mouth and held between his teeth. "Who wants 'nother?" He mumbled around the lime.

Santana shook her head. She was already on her way to drunk, she wanted to give Brittany the ring and at least make sense doing it. Slurring her words wouldn't be special or romantic. Brittany went to nod but Santana grabbed her wrist and leaned in to whisper against her ear, she swayed midway but managed to keep upright.

"Can we go somewhere quiet for a minute?" Her words were quiet but Brittany heard and nodded, Santana smiled and tugged her out the kitchen. Tina and Mike were in the living room playing cards with Artie, and smiled as they went past. Brittany waved to them however Santana just kept walking.

Her nerves suddenly wanted to escape her stomach, she felt sick, although that could have been the alcohol.

* * *

**xXx**

She clomped up the stairs to the second floor of Quinn's house with no control what-so-ever, her shoes kept hitting the top step and catching, she'd stumble and squeeze Brittany's hand and then Brittany would stumble and squeeze her hand. Okay, so maybe she was drunker than she had first thought. Either that or she had forgotten how to climb stairs.

"_Jesus_…," Santana hissed out when she tripped yet again, the stairs were hard to see in the dark. Why the hell wasn't there any lights on?

"Where are we go-_ing_?" Brittany asked, her last word broke when she staggered. Her shoes made a thudding sound against the wooden steps and Santana tugged her faster. Brittany again staggered and this time lost her balance. "Ouchie!" She mumbled and Santana instantly stopped, she was pretty sure that Brittany just smacked her head against the wall.

She turned around when Brittany's hand left hers and grimaced when she saw the blonde on her hands and knees, awkwardly trying to stand.

"God, Britt…, are you okay?" Her words fell out her mouth hurriedly and she immediately reached to grab Brittany's upper arm, "Stand up!" She groaned and lifted Brittany clumsily to her feet, she chuckled when the blonde huffed and grabbed for her hand again.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked a second time.

Santana squinted at how dark the second floor was before stopping, "Somewhere private. I have something I want to give you." She explained, oh god, the nerves!

She was surprised she even sounded confidant because she didn't feel it. Brittany stopped as well and pulled her lips into her mouth. She looked like she was thinking.

"Private…, like the bathroom?" Her words sounded a little slurry and Santana turned to look at her, it was dark but she could still see the flush that covered Brittany's face. It usually meant she was tipsy.

The bathroom was _not_ what she had in mind. That hardly screamed romantic. And she didn't want to give Brittany the promise ring next to a toilet, or a dripping tap.

She shook her head, "How about Quinn's bedroom?" She said quietly.

She kind of sounded like some jock trying to get Brittany to sleep with her, although that would have been nice. She didn't want to take away anything from the rings. It was meant to mean something, and if she got a kiss after she gave Brittany the ring then sure, she'd indulge in some sweet-lady-kisses. Happily at that.

Without waiting for an answer she lead Brittany down the hall and into Quinn's room, she'd been there before but it still looked different than how she remembered it. There was a large bed with a floral pattern and soft yellows, white curtains and two dressers that looked identical covered in photographs. One of them was of all three of them, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. It was their first cheerleading tournament.

Brittany was laughing and tilting her head back, Santana was smiling at Brittany and Quinn seemed to be waving to the camera. Or maybe she was waving to the person behind the camera.

Santana couldn't remember who that was, probably Quinn's mom.

There was another small frame and inside that sat a picture of Beth in a hospital blanket, and also a picture of Russel and Judy rested on the dresser.

"Okay." She whispered, mainly to herself. Her heart was thudding! Like actually painfully so!

She pulled Brittany in front of her before shutting the door, the room fell into darkness. As if a gun had gone off Santana sprung to action, her hands fumbled to grip at Brittany's shoulders clumsily and she stared at the shadowy figure of the girl.

"Listen, I have something I need to tell you…, and _give _you. Both. Really. And it's kind of important so I…, I mean, it's not bad or anything. It's good. I hope it's good." She stopped, because that mini ramble was beyond embarrassing. Her breath shakily escaped over her lips and she licked them quickly, they were dry, and she seemed to be breathing like some tired out dog.

She was glad it was dark, because her blush would probably be seen from space.

Brittany shifted under her grip, she either moved forward or sideways, it was hard to tell.

"Are you nervous, San?" She asked, her voice sounded so light in comparison to Santana's. Careful and direct. Everything Brittany was.

"Nervous?" Okay, that didn't need to be forced out with a laugh! Santana cleared her throat and swallowed. "No…, I mean sure kind of. But Britt just listen, because if I don't say this now, then I might never say it."

Now or never, now or never…

Dropping her hands from Brittany's shoulders she reached for the promise rings that sat in her jacket, her fingers slipped over the cool plastic of them as she pulled them out. They seemed heavier then before, like they weighed a tone and then some. God! She looked pathetic just standing there, in the dark, in Quinn's room with plastic rings.

But she had a plan.

"We've been dating for a while now," Her voice fell out her mouth swiftly, it's whispered.

Brittany nodded, "I really like dating you." Her voice was again careful, maybe so she didn't slur her words.

Santana licked at her lips a second time, and squeezed the rings in her fist, they pressed into her palm. "I really like dating you too Britt," She agreed, she didn't just like, she _loved_ dating Brittany. It was easy, natural. She moved closer and held the rings near Brittany, although it was too dark for the girl to see. "Hold out your hand." She instructed and Brittany complied, her hand bumped Santana's in the shadows.

Santana reached out with her hand not holding the rings and grabbed for Brittany's outstretched hand, lightly holding her wrist. She placed one of the rings in Brittany's palm, careful not to miss and have it tumble to the ground. Brittany's fingers twitched although stayed held out and Santana stepped closer, her hand left Brittany's wrist and she allowed for a moment to calm the butterflies.

"I got you this as a promise." She stated and her voice sounded throaty, low and hushed. She often sounded different when nervous. Brittany's fingers twitched again and she curled them around the small ring, pulling it closer to her face. Santana could see the smile, even in the dark. "It's a promise to treat you the way you should be treated, which is like a Queen…, and it's a promise that I'll love you forever."

Her breath dropped out her mouth softly and she pinched her lips together, swallowing down the butterflies that were trying desperately to flutter up her throat. She was being mushy, but to hell with that! She meant every word and Brittany was smiling so wide that her heart literally skipped a beat. She'd probably have a murmur now.

Brittany held the ring between her thumb and finger gently before she looked at Santana, "Even when I'm old and grey and have like magpie feet?"

Santana chuckled at the question, Brittany looked completely serious and in the darkness her eyes were a deep shade of blue. "Crow's feet," She corrected softly, "And yes, even then." Her hand held up the ring she was still holding and she slipped it on her pinkie, it was too small to fit any other finger. Although that's what you get for buying a kids ring. She looked back to Brittany, "We both have one," She whispered her pinkie was held up for Brittany to see. "They're kind of cheap…, but I can get better ones, maybe even from a proper ring store."

She ducked her head and stared at the floor, before looking back up. Brittany smiled and before Santana had a chance to keep speaking she was engulfed in a hug, Brittany's body hit hers warmly and strong arms wrapped around her neck, Santana's own arms snaked around Brittany's waist in reply. She could smell lavender and honey, also Tequila and something that was entirely Brittany. It calmed her butterflies yet replaced the feeling with a completely different kind of butterflies.

She could never get sick of having Brittany in her arms.

"I love it! It's like the best promise ever, and I don't want you to buy another one, this one's perfect!" Brittany's words came out quickly and her breath hit Santana's neck warmly, it made her hold tighter to the blonde. "Thank you so much!"

Santana smiled and loosened her grip on Brittany, not enough to break the embrace, just enough so that she could see her face.

Brittany's smile made her grin back and she looked between cobalt eyes and over blonde hair before she leaned in, she pressed her lips against Brittany's quickly and her heart jumped pleasantly at the familiar softness of her girlfriends lips. Brittany responded without hesitation and her hands shifted to cup Santana's face as she moved her lips in time with the kiss; it was slow, gentle, something Santana initiated yet Brittany continued.

"Mmmm," Santana hummed as she pulled back, breaking the kiss. She pecked Brittany on the lips before grinning. "Gots to love sweet lady kisses."

Brittany smiled and nodded, her hands tilted Santana's head slightly and she leaned closer to place a light kiss to her lips. It felt like a butterfly landing on her mouth and Santana's stomach flipped at the sweet action. Brittany was the only person who could make her stomach flip. She smiled at her swirly emotions and tightened her grip on Brittany's waist, pulling her back into a kiss.

It was rougher this time and her lips crashed against Brittany's firmly, she ran her tongue across Brittany's bottom lip and a shiver spread down her spine when Brittany responded, allowing Santana access to deepen the kiss. She pushed her tongue over Brittany's teeth and met her tongue with her own, Brittany's mouth was warm and Santana could taste the Tequila she had drunk earlier. She moaned into the kiss and felt Brittany smile. The movement made her press her body forward until she was pushing Brittany backwards.

She kept guiding them until Brittany's back hit the bedroom wall, they thudded noisily and Santana broke the kiss.

"Sorry…," She breathed, she was quite positive Brittany had hit her head against the wall for the second time that night. It was like Santana was trying to give her a concussion! "It's dark." She stated and ran her hands up Brittany's sides, pushing her shirt up a little in the process. Brittany's hands wrapped around her neck again and Santana connected her lips to the girl's neck, her skin was warm and she could feel Brittany's pulse beating under her kisses.

Brittany moaned lightly and her breath washed over her lips, Santana's butterflies literally went crazy at the small sound and eagerly she nipped at Brittany's neck, it was gentle and she peppered kisses over the spot moments later, soothing what little sting there was. Her hands pressed flat against Brittany's abdomen as she ran her palms under her shirt, Brittany moaned again and she continued to slide her hands upwards. She bit down on Brittany's neck again and heard a breath hitch in the blonde's throat, instantly she nipped harder and Brittany's fingers tangled in her hair, a soft gasp filled the room.

She hadn't bit her hard enough to leave a mark, but it was firm enough to get a response, and it was a response that made Santana impossibly turned on. Her butterflies weren't so innocent anymore, and they had moved lower. She stopped her kissing and pulled back slightly while she grabbed at the hem of Brittany's top.

"Lift your arms." She instructed in basically a breathy whisper, Brittany quickly raised her arms and Santana pecked her lips before tugging the shirt over her head. "Good girl." She discarded the top on the floor near their feet and pushed back Brittany's hair that had gotten messed up; she tucked it behind Brittany's ear and leaned forward, their lips met softly, easily.

Santana ran her hands back up Brittany's sides, relishing in the feel of her skin. She wanted to touch every bit of her, _kiss _every bit of her.

Breaking the kiss again she dropped to her knees, not bothering to explain her actions as her lips kissed Brittany's abdomen. She felt the muscles twitch under her mouth and her hands gripped at Brittany's hips, squeezing firmly when the girl pushed forward.

Her butterflies were on fire and she clenched her legs together when Brittany moaned again, her own moan left her mouth and she breathed against Brittany's bellybutton it caused a laugh from Brittany herself and Santana smiled, standing slowly she cupped Brittany's face in both hands. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see the blush that crept across her girlfriends cheeks, she looked beautiful and Santana was about to pepper kisses over her face when the bedroom was swung open, it banged loudly when it hit the wall and Santana turned quickly. She stood in front of Brittany, shielding the shirtless girl.

"God, What?" She yelled ridiculously loud, her defences up. It was a momentary protective reaction, when things are awkward or tense…yell.

Quinn stumbled through the doorway pathetically and hung onto the door knob as she weakly fell to her knees, it didn't take a genius to figure out she was completely drunk. She crawled into the dark room on her hands and knees and suddenly Rachel appeared behind her, walking swiftly and holding an apple slice. She must have found Quinn's fruit platter.

"What're you doooing?" Quinn groaned and Santana backed into Brittany, desperately trying to hide her. Brittany wouldn't have minded standing in her jeans and bra, but _she_ sure as hell did. No one but _her _got to see Brittany half-clothed. That included a drunken Quinn and apple eating _Berry_.

"I'm so sorry ladies…, I had tried to get her to come back down stairs, but she insisted we find you both. And although I'm not one hundred percent sure what you are doing in here, in the dark…, and is Brittany only wearing her _bra_?" Rachel reached for a still crawling Quinn, and whispered her last word as she looked to Santana and Brittany, Santana shifted even further in front of Brittany.

"Trying to get an eyeful _dwarf_?" She snapped quickly and Rachel looked sideways before looking down, her apple piece she held in her hand was being grabbed by Quinn.

"I…, Uhm, I apologize Santana…" Rachel stuttered she allowed Quinn to take the apple slice and hesitantly tugged the former _Cheerio _to her feet; Quinn swayed and had the decency to look annoyed before she popped the apple into her mouth. "Come along, Quinn. I think you need some water or how about some sugar cookies, doesn't that sound sobering?" The brunette looked away from Quinn and to Santana carefully, "Santana," She nodded then looked at Brittany, "Brittany."

Santana's heart was pounding so hard, she couldn't even think of a decent insult about Quinn's sloshed state and Rachel helping her. There was so much to be said about that! Yet her head was still reeling from getting caught. Instead she ended up glaring and crossing her arms.

"Just shut the door, Berry." She whispered and it lost all fire, Rachel pulled Quinn backwards and grabbed the door handle.

"You should put up a sign or something." With that she shut it softly and Santana heard clumsy footsteps heading down stairs and something about falling on top of Tina, either way there was a lot of yelling.

She turned back around and faced Brittany, her hands needily grabbed at the taller girls shoulders and she pulled her into a hug. Brittany breathed out a laugh and Santana relaxed, rubbing her hands up and down Brittany's back in an attempt to calm herself and stop her frantic heartbeat.

"Worst timing _ever_!" She breathed against Brittany's neck and again Brittany laughed, it was soft and fluttery.

"Totally."


End file.
